


Different Kinds of Falling

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Sam Wilson falls out of the sky and into Hermione Granger's life. The pair also fall in love.





	Different Kinds of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018 Square: G2 - Sam Wilson/Hermione Granger
> 
> Sam swears once!

Sam cursed as he free fell to the ground at a great speed, he had been chasing a bad guy who had subsequently decided to open fire on him, hitting his wings which had led him to now be falling to the ground.  He was regretting not taking Tony up on his offer of updating his gear to allow for circumstances such as this. Unfortunately, his team wasn’t close by to catch him and the rate he was falling they wouldn’t reach him in time either.  

The ground was getting closer and closer and he closed his eyes bracing himself for impact when he felt a tingling in his body. This was it he guessed; when he opened his eyes he was going to be in heaven.  Slowly he opened his eyes and he was shocked to see he was barely an inch from the ground.

“What the fuck?” he muttered in shock, perhaps Stark had added something to his suit after all. Though he wouldn’t complain too much, it had saved his life, he just wished whatever it was had activated earlier. Now he just had to figure out to get himself upright. As if the equipment had registered his thoughts he fell the final inch, collapsing on the ground.

Luckily his hands had already been out in front of him so he had managed not to damage his face. Pushing himself up into a seating position he looked at his surroundings and realised that perhaps he was in someone’s garden. Feeling a presence behind him he turned himself around and found a wooden stick in his face.

“Who are you?” a female voice demanded, in a strong British accent.

“Err Sam,” he answered, “I go by the Falcon though, and I’m part of the Avengers.”

The stick didn’t waver from his face and he was concerned the woman would poke his eye out if he moved.

“I was chasing a bad guy when he shot at my wings, and I came crashing into your garden,” Sam continued, “I don’t mean you any harm, I just need to contact my teammates and then I can be on my way.”

The woman moved the stick from his face, “I’m Hermione,” she stated before offering him her hand.

Sam took the hand and allowed her to help him up, as he did so he noticed she had brown hair, a lot of brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry if I spooked you falling like that,” he spluttered, “I had no idea my friend had put a safety mechanism in to stop me crashing.”

Hermione looked at him with a strange look on her face for a brief moment, before nodding.

Perhaps she hadn’t heard of the Avengers, he guessed, though how she hadn’t heard of them was a question in any right.

Suddenly a bundle of fur came darting out from the house behind her and begun rubbing itself against him. He looked down and saw a ginger cat, which was meowing affectionately at him.

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” Hermione asked.

Sam looked at her quizzically, she seemed standoffish a minute ago but now she was almost friendly.

“Crooks likes you,” she commented, he guessed in response to his confused look, “he’s a clever cat and can tell if someone means me harm.”

He only nodded in response having read something on the internet that some animals are clever and can tell if someone is a threat to their owners. He’d never given much thought on it before though.

He followed her inside her home looking around the place in awe at how cosy the place felt.

“It’s not much,” she murmured softly, “but its home.”

“I like it,” he offered her a small smile.

“Tea?” she asked.

“Sure,” he answered, “I’ve never had tea made by a Brit before.”

“Well be prepared for a proper brew,” she grinned at him. He could tell she was feeling more at ease as the time went on.

***

He’d ended up staying with Hermione for longer than he had originally anticipated. After she had made him a cuppa, as she worded it, he had contacted Steve who had informed him the bad guy he had been chasing had been apprehended, so all was good. He had found himself enjoying Hermione’s company and had wanted to get to know her better, so had asked that they delay getting him for a few days.  But his time was coming to an end; he had just received a phone call telling him that he was needed for a mission. He sighed, he was slowly falling for Hermione and wasn’t sure how best to pursue things. He wanted to be with her, but the whole being a superhero thing and the big difficulty being they lived an ocean apart, made him wonder if she would think it wasn’t worth her while.

“Sam,” she whispered from her place at the kitchen table, that he was currently stood in the doorway of, “I need to tell you something.”

“I need to tell you something too,” he muttered back.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” she asked, a sad look on her face.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “the gang rung me to say I’m needed for a mission.”

She smiled sadly, “I wish we could have had more time.”

“I will come back,” he offered wanting more.

Hermione shook her head, “I don’t want you to feel like...”

“I want to,” he moved across the room and pulled her in for a hug, “I’ve fallen in love with you the last couple of weeks, and I want nothing more than to come back to you.”

“It wasn’t something in your suit that stopped you falling,” Hermione explained, “I’m a witch and I used a spell to stop you crashing to the ground.”

Sam was shocked; he didn’t know what to say.

“I understand if it’s too much for you,” Hermione muttered sadly.

“I’m shocked but honestly after having aliens attack New York and some of the other stuff I’ve seen, witches being a thing isn’t that much farfetched,” he offered, “And it certainly doesn’t change my feelings about you.”

“Sam,” Hermione cried.

“Plus, it means I don’t have to thank Tony and inflate his head anymore,” he grinned at her.

She whacked his arm, “I love you too, now go help your friends and come back to me.”

“I promise,” he pressed his lips against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> YES, ANOTHER ONE!! - I have about seven squares left to write. These have been so much fun to write so I would like to take another moment to say how awesome the admins are on Marvelously Magical Fanfiction facebook page for running this! I have had so much fun writing these. And it has got me thinking about pairings outside what I normally consider. I recommend you check out all the works in the collection. All the authors are producing amazing stories, and if you love HP/Marvel stories check out the facebook page for more fics.


End file.
